Many hunters use liquid attractant scents, such as deer urine, to mask their own scents and to lure prey to a location, such as a tree stand or blind. Such attractant scents are typically deposited on the ground and/or into the air using a conventional rag or sponge material that is tied to the hunter and dragged on the ground and/or tied to a branch near where the hunter is positioned in wait. However, such conventional means of depositing attractant scents are highly inefficient due to the fact they dispense too much attractant and/or dry out too quickly because the soaked rag or sponge exposes the liquid attractant to the air and does not dispense the liquid attractant in an even manner. An additional problem with devices that are dragged on the ground is that they can easily become caught in debris laying on the ground.
Therefore, a need exists for a device that dispenses an even trail of urine or other liquid attractant scent on the ground behind a hunter to cover the hunter's own scent and to lure wild game to the hunter's location that also can be easily dragged across the ground without becoming tangled in debris.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. Patent References)InventorIssue/Publication Date4,506,806Lincoln et al.Mar. 26, 19854,682,715ReevesJul. 28, 19874,735,010GrinarmlApr. 5, 19885,074,439WilcoxDec. 24, 19915,148,949LucaSep. 22, 19926,158,668BurgesonDec. 12, 20002006/0289668Szymczak et al.Dec. 28, 20067,093,770MoranAug. 22, 20067,533,832Price et al.May 19, 2009